Snowball
by x33smilebaby
Summary: Bella is hit with a snowball. How will she get her revenge on Edward? Pure Fluff BxE My first fanfic! Reviews and critique are very welcome!


"Bella duck!" his velvet voice cried out just as my human eyes spotted a snowball, hurling in my direction. I didn't dodge it.

I stood frozen as the snowball made a direct hit…to my face. Stumbling backwards from the impact, I felt myself falling to the ground. But he had me in his hard arms before I hit the ground. Rubbing at my face, sprinkling snow on Edward, I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"My Angel." His cold lips grazed the side of my face and I felt my breathing accelerate. He left kisses trailing against my skin and finally made his way to my lips. "I'm sorry."

I looked up to his lopsided grin brightening his face as he flicked away the excess snow from my hair.

I pouted, my rosy lips hesitantly turning upwards at the corners.

"Bella, love, I was aiming for Emmett."

Playfully, I bit my bottom lip, hiding a teasing smirk from his view.

"I'm sure."

He cupped my face in his cold hands and locked his eyes to mine. His topaz gems were brightened with love as he gently kissed my lips. "Let's have none of that."

"None of what? You hitting me with a snowball?" I playfully tapped his nose and took a moment to breathe in his signature scent. "I'll get you later." This time I let my smile show.

He grinned, his perfect features momentarily making me forget about breathing. "I'm shaking in my boots." He set me down on my feet and tugged at my hand, leading me in the direction of the school. "We're going to be late to class."

"I meant what I said; I'll be getting you later, Edward."

I let him pull me gently towards my first period class, as I silently plotting his downfall.

Edward left me for my first period class. Creative writing, not exactly my favorite class. The teacher's mono-tone voice is enough to put anyone to sleep for an hour and a half. It's usually quite a nice nap, too. Halfway through the class, I was the only one left conscious, and even Mr. Lyons seemed to have bored himself to a dream-like state as well, so I stared out at the snow, scheming. Simple seemed to be the best way to go, he wouldn't be suspicious. I don't think he even expected me to retaliate, it seemed unlike me. But yet, I felt energized at the thought of surprising him. After much consideration, I decided the revenge would take place right after school. A simple snowball would do, Edward wouldn't know what hit him.

A frown had been pulling at my features until Edward came into view. Even spending an hour and a half away from him had its effects on me.

His stone arms wrapped around me, squeezing me into a careful hug. Edward tipped my chin, making my eyes stare into his. He frowned as worry crept into his perfect features.

"What's wrong?"

"I missed you." He kissed the top of my head, taking in my scent.

"I missed you too." He released me from his embrace, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him as we walked to biology.

The whole class I felt his eyes searching my face, but I bit my lip and turned the opposite way, hiding my face in my hair. I peered back at him once and tried to hide my smile.

Something was driving him crazy. "What are you thinking about?" he blurted.

A blush rose in my cheeks as I muttered, "Revenge."

The bell rang and I sprang from my chair, giggling, as I sprinted from the room. I knew he would follow me, but only at human speed. I raced down the hallway and Edward took his time finding me. He pounced as more giggles escaped from my body.

"I thought you were kidding about getting me back." He pulled me into a tight hug, lifting me from the ground.

I squealed and once he set me down, I replied, "I meant what I said, and I said what I meant, an elephant's faithful one hundred percent."

He beamed down at me. "You never cease to amaze me."

The clock seemed to have stopped working, as I squirmed in my seat, excited about my plan. The last bell rang and I went to my locker. I took my time walking outside to where Edward always waited for me. Where was he? I wouldn't worry just yet.

I bent down and made my snowball, quickly shaping it into a perfect circle. The snow froze my fingertips and I scrunched my nose, showing my distaste for the weather. And then he was there.

I hid the snowball behind my back, as he took me into a great bear hug. "Sorry I'm late."

I squirmed in his arms, not being able to contain my excitement. "No problem."

Edward raised his perfect eyebrows in amusement. "What are you doing?"

My smirk turned teasing as I whispered, "Nothing," into his ear. I bit my full bottom lip, and the perfect moment came. As if in slow motion, he lowered his head to the look at the ground, and I cautiously raised my arm, ready to strike. But then he surprised me.

"Mistletoe."

My mouth hung open with shock but quickly turned into a smile as I lifted my head to look up.

His pale hand held the mistletoe over both of our heads.

"Well, you know what they say about mistletoe…" My lips found his and I melted into his arms, dropping my snowball into the snow. So much for my revenge.


End file.
